Forum:An open letter thingy from Madclaw to the Darthipedia community
My fellow Darthipedians, As this year reaches its end I've taken the time to reflect on it and overall it's been a good year abeit with it's ups and downs. A lot of things have changed and a lot of things have stayed the same. I'm happy to see that Darthipedia maintains it's individuality, be it for better or for worse. At the end of this year we will have a total of 103 Featured Articles as well as a little under 70 Articles of Eviltude. Thats a small percentage seeing as we have a total of 582,970,191 articles but for all those purist bastards out there who insist we only have little under 2500 articles it's a pretty decent score. The formation of the G*nquistadores will hopefully ensure an increase of promoted articles and you can help. Simply by getting involved, keep on reviewing and voting for Featured Sithspawn and Article of Eviltude Nominations, and why stop there? We also have Happy caption and Random Quote nominations if you check those pages at least once a week you will make uncle Madclaw very happy. Despite our controversial reputation we have made some new friends this year as well. Foamipedia, Xenosaga, Arkhampedia and Gonkipedia have embraced the Darth side and I'm personally all for more wiki or other website friendships in the following year. As Gonk went to the unknown regions to fight a secret faction that might pose a threat in the future, he nominated—and the community entrusted—Jedimca0 and myself as new bureaucrats to provide for the necessary wisdom and muscle. Where Gonk wanders now is knowledge only Gonk holds. Being a bureaucrat is easier than I had expected, mostly because our tight knit community works well together with little to none guidance/leadership from a higher authority. If you feel that Jedimca0 and myself are doing a good job you have mostly yourself and eachother to thank for that. New administrators were also chosen as well as past administrators coming back and take their responsibility once again, Enochf, StarNinja99, Jack Phoenix and Darth tom were trusted wit additional tools this year and Supergeeky1 and Greyman who earlier stepped down also accepted extra responsibilities. Although you might not see some of them on the recent changes as much as you would expect from an administrator be assured that they do their part behind the scenes. To end this year with a bang and to start the new one good our second official webcomic has been launched: Not the Gonk Crusades Supergeeky1 and myself have been brainstorming about it for some time and while we are full of plans your ideas and input is welcome. And I'd like to thank I'd like to thank the following people in random order: * for keeping us on out toes with his sneak attacks ;) * for the works. Overhaul of our categories, frequent new articles and good articles at that. * our self proclaimed adopt-a-redneck foster child and also for not making any new wiki wars ;) *Lolo Even though you don't really edit the site you've been our resident IRC buddy with your random links to random funny shit and you keep us nice and paranoid because none of us know what side your on. * our resident independant thinker who looks at things from another angle thus providing us with fresh views. * for popping in from time to time to revert vandalism/crap and for bringing yet another wiki-friend to the site. * up and coming image thingy making dude and overall regular good guy from the Bronx. * Australian dude who's always willing to lend a hand. * our voice of reason and patience, you are the perfect counterweight to my shoot first, ask questions later mentality, and for running AWB from time to time. * We cannot repel self parody of that magnitude! * for creating funny articles from another perspective. Keep it up dude. * and for past services, don't be a stranger. * for being Master Gump, even in this period where you are not as much around your still Master Gump. Keep on being our Master Gump \m/ * For creating Dan the Stormtrooper. Come back Wedge we miss you! * Our rookie of the year, promoted articles in a record time. Hope to have you here next year as well. *Billy Arrowsmith replacement deity, with our resident deity gone I now follow the gospel of Billy and I havn't looked back. * Yes you read that correct, I'd like to thank Brandon Rhea as well * I'd like to thank you for entrusting me to become a bureaucrat with your hiatus and all but it's been long enough, get your rusty #669999 colored ass back to the wiki because you are far better in writing these kind of things than I am. * for countless grammar/spelling/punctuation fixes as well as a him writing new articles on a steady basis. * She came out of the blue with a great deal of typo fixes and her artwork currently displayed on Not the Gonk Crusades promises good things for the future. * Our main image gopher and voice of mayhem. If there ever was a de-facto bureaucrat, your it! * and , code stuff, css js and what not and our IRC staff liasons. *Speaking of IRC I would especially like to thank the people of the shoutwiki server for hosting our IRC channels, leaving failnode was a relief by itself but aside from that you guys provide excellent hosting and I have yet to encounter any sort of displeasure from the move, no more netsplits and whatnot. Salute and here's to another successfull year. *To all the people I have forgotton for some reason, don't feel bad I probably had a good reason to do so. I hope you will ignore the spelling and grammar mistakes I probably made while writing this up. I hope you all keep voting on captions, quotes and nominated articles. I hope the snowman I made last night doesn't melt. I hope your all with us next year and I hope that next year Gonk will write a thingy like this. I'm convinced that if we keep on working like we are doing now that eventually the Sith will rule the galaxy and we will have peace. Salute! Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 10:38, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Obligatory corny song dcLMH8pwusw Comments Hear, hear. [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']] [[User talk:Greyman|'Talk']] 16:31, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Well, next time I speak to any of you it wil lbe 2010. That's just a shame, eh? And Madclaw, thanks for the unofficial "Rookie of the Year" thing, it makes me feel warm 18:17, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Leeeeet aaallll acquaintance beeeee forgot, and neeeever brought to...''hic...hic...hic... 18:24, December 30, 2009 (UTC) *All I can say is that, once again, Darthipedia is victorious on all fronts. --''Darth tom'' Message me 10:24, January 3, 2010 (UTC) *You brought me in, gave me a home when I had no roof over my head, and made me your adopted bastard child. I will always thank you for that, Darthipedia. The Almighty Ninja [[User talk:StarNinja99|''That chick that cried!]] 20:19, January 3, 2010 (UTC) **That brought to mind song lyrics. ::o/` ''Poor. All my life I've always been poor. ::I keep asking God what I'm for. ::And he tells me 'Gee, I'm not sure. ::Sweep that floor, kid!' ::Oh! I started life as an orphan, ::A child of the streets, ::Here on Skid Row! ::He took me in, gave me shelter, a bed, ::A crust of bread and a job, ::Treats me like dirt and calls me a slob, ::Which I aaaammmm...''o/` ::Yeah. Bedtime for me. Trak Nar Ramble on 10:22, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I just saw this topic. I have no idea why I was thanked, but ''clearly I deserve it. You're welcome. - Brandon Rhea (talk) 01:06, May 26, 2010 (UTC)